


A Beautiful Stranger in Red

by crazysone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, One Shot, human-soon-to-be-vampire!jinsoul, vampire!jungeun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysone/pseuds/crazysone
Summary: jungeun claims a certain blonde beauty for herself
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, jinsoul - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	A Beautiful Stranger in Red

Jinsoul didn’t remember how she got here, to be honest. The blonde senior had been stuck amidst the hyped party going on in the house last she remembered. She had been surrounded by sweaty, icky bodies of partygoers milling around her as she stood in a dark corner of the unnecessarily-large house, hand clutching a red cup and the deafening music booming in her ears. All the chaos had gotten her a headache, and the couple who had collided into her while lip-locking was her last straw. Annoyed and regretting coming to this whirlwind of a party, Jinsoul had stormed her way out to the massive front porch of the mansion.

The blonde was sitting on the steps on the porch leading down to the long, curving driveway, watching the flashy cars scattered in the space before her. Even outside the house, she could still hear the vague music, and feel the thumping vibrations through the floor. Disgruntled, Jinsoul fished out a cigarette from her jacket pocket, lighting it up deftly and sticking it between her lips. The blonde closed her eyes as she inhaled, feeling the warm, comfortable smoke swirling its way into her lungs. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” A low, seductive voice said from behind her. As Jinsoul opened her eyes, a figure took a seat next to her on the step. Once Jinsoul set her eyes on the newcomer, she felt all the breath shoot out of her chest in a low gasp. 

The girl was the most ethereal being Jinsoul had ever seen. She had long, flowy brown hair which was pulled up into a tight-looking high ponytail, perching proudly on the top of her head. Her eyeliner was a smokey black, accentuating the fierce cat-like eyes she had. Her lips, red as blood, shot her a teasing smirk, revealing her pearly-white teeth. She also seemed dressed to impress, with a long, silky red dress that pooled around her knees, and a pair of black heeled boots. That scarlet dress looked like something straight out of a costume party, but this girl pulled off the look so effortlessly it looked like she was born to wear it. 

Jinsoul was awestruck, simply gaping at the goddess-like girl. Now closely looking at her, it looks like the brunette had contacts on too, as her eyes seemed to twinkle a faint crimson. 

“Hope you don’t mind me joining you.” The girl said, her voice as smooth as velvet. 

“Uh...not at all!” Jinsoul quickly snapped out of her stupor, turning to glare at the tips of her shoes, her face feeling all too hot in a sudden. The blonde clenched her teeth on her cigarette, rapidly puffing from the deathstick in a vain attempt to calm her racing heartbeat. 

The crimson beauty giggled, the mere sound of it making butterflies erupt all over Jinsoul’s stomach. 

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” 

Jinsoul shoved her hand onto her chest, trying her best to calm down her malfunctioning heart. This beautiful stranger was going to drive her into a cardiac arrest. 

Soft fingers wrapped themselves around Jinsoul’s jaw, tenderly drawing the blonde to face the girl. Jinsoul’s breath hitched in her throat, seeing how close she was to the beautiful stranger. They were almost chest to chest now, her perfectly manicured black nails softly digging into Jinsoul’s chin. The smoking cigarette fell out of Jinsoul’s parted lips, tumbling onto the ground. 

“My name is Jungeun. Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart.” The girl drawled, leaning just the slightest bit closer. Her sweet, intoxicating scent shot into Jinsoul’s nose at once, and the blonde wondered if she was drunk and was hallucinating. How could someone smell so good? 

“I-I’m Jinsoul.” Now Jinsoul was usually confident and haughty whenever she was talking to cute girls, but this Jungeun girl really got her tongue-tied to a hopeless extent. 

“Pretty name for a pretty girl.” Jungeun whispered, her other hand snaking itself around Jinsoul’s waist, pulling the blonde closer. Their legs were entangled now, Jungeun’s legs draping over Jinsoul’s. The blonde shuddered, her hands trembling as the brunette raked her sharp fingernails down her back. 

“I-what are you doing…?” Jinsoul asked meekly, hating how scratchy she sounded. Jungeun laughed, a low throaty laugh that rumbled in her throat. 

“I want you.” Jungeun mumbled. Then the brunette leaned forwards, jerking Jinsoul’s chin upwards as she pressed her lips into the blonde’s. Jungeun’s lusciously red lips felt so unbelievably soft and sweet against Jinsoul’s, and the way her unusually sharp fingernails brushed against her chin and her back sent Jinsoul into a state of ecstasy. 

Jinsoul surged forwards, a sudden wave of eagerness shooting through her. She wanted...no, she needed Jungeun now. The blonde wrapped her arms around Jungeun’s slender waist, interlocking her fingers at the small of her back. 

Jinsoul felt Jungeun smirk into her lips, as the brunette hoisted herself up, dropping herself onto Jinsoul’s lap abruptly. Jungeun’s hands rose up to entangle in Jinsoul’s long golden locks, massaging her scalp. Jinsoul let out a low moan, parting her lips as Jungeun continued raking her fingers into her head. 

Jungeun’s lips slowly made its way down, trailing kisses down Jinsoul’s chin and jaw. Jinsoul tightened her grip on the brunette’s hips, as Jungeun’s lips brushed against her throat. The blonde threw her head back, delirious as she gave the girl more access to her skin. 

And suddenly, Jinsoul felt something sharp slide into her neck. There was a mild feeling of pain, but it was washed over by pleasure almost immediately. Jungeun grinded down on her lap, her thighs tightening around Jinsoul’s waist sensually. There was a warm sensation, of something liquid flowing down her neck, drenching her shirt. Jungeun let out a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a growl, her lips pressed firmly into Jinsoul’s throat. 

Jinsoul’s brain was screaming at her to quickly run, to escape from the throbbing pain. But in her delirious haze, even the pain felt like pleasure. The sharp object slid into her neck again, this time more roughly. Jinsoul squeezed her eyes shut, feeling herself fall backwards slowly. 

Before hitting the ground though, Jungeun’s strong arms caught her, lowering her slowly against the hard, cold floor. Chest heaving and mind hazy, Jinsoul glanced up at Jungeun, her vision blurry and tinged with an intense crimson. Jungeun’s eyes looked much more colourful now, almost glowing a bright red light. Definitely not contacts. And Jinsoul could see her pearly-whites between her parted lips, but it looked...different now. Sharper. 

Hyperaware of the throbbing in her neck and the dampness of her shirt, Jinsoul’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her arms fell limply to her sides. Then blackness. 

Oh shit. Jungeun stared at the passed out blonde beneath her. Jinsoul’s head laid tilted to the side, her creamy neck exposed. There were two small puncture marks on her flesh, blood still trickling out from the wounds. Said blood was slathered all around her neck, staining the front of her white T-shirt. Jungeun leaned down, her legs still straddling the unconscious human’s waist tightly. She bared her fangs, using her tongue to lap up the blood greedily. She hadn’t had blood this sweet and addictive for as long as she could remember. 

For a human, this Jinsoul girl was stunning. Her long, golden hair almost glowed in the dark, her face being the epitome of perfection, with her dark twinkling eyes and glistening pink lips. Jungeun would’ve believed it if someone told her Jinsoul was a succubus, or maybe even Aphrodite herself. Now looking down at the human girl, Jungeun could see the whites of Jinsoul’s eyes through the narrow slit between her half-closed eyes, her lips parted so invitingly…

“Not now, Jungeun. Anyone could come out and see you right now.” Jungeun shot a dark, distasteful glance at the noisy house before her. Shaking her head, Jungeun gathered the girl up in her arms, lifting the human up bridal-style easily. Vampiric strength really was useful. Jinsoul’s head rolled limply against Jungeun’s shoulder, coming to a rest in the crook of her neck. Feeling the warm breath on her throat, Jungeun almost lost it again and dived back to kiss the living daylights out of the girl.

With immense willpower, Jungeun forced her fangs back into her gums, and her eyes back to the normal, boring human colour. The vampire casted a dirty look at the house teeming with stinky humans behind her, clicking her tongue in annoyance at the flashing lights visible through the windows. 

Jungeun stared down at the peaceful face of Jinsoul tucked against her shoulder. The wound had already stopped bleeding, and there were thin, spidery black veins spiralling around the puncture holes. Her transition was already beginning. 

"You're mine now, Jinsoul." Jungeun whispered, pressing her lips against the side of the blonde's head. 

The vampire clambered down the stairs of the porch, her heels clicking against the asphalt of the driveway. A burst of crimson smoke, then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored so i wrote this...I hope it's good :)  
> come scream at me and give me prompts on twitter: https://twitter.com/crazysone3


End file.
